The present invention relates to a method of and an equipment for processing scraps or, to be more exact, it relates to a method of and an equipment for processing scraps to be used in recovering metals such as aluminum, zinc, copper, and stainless steel from the scraps of crushed cars, etc.
Conventionally, a car, etc. out of service are crushed into small pieces of 50 to 60 mm in size by a preshredder and a shredder, and then such small pieces are separated into light and heavy scraps by use of an air-blast separator. From the heavy scraps, scrap iron is extracted by use of a magnetic separator and recovered as a resource.
In the heavy scraps from which the scrap iron has been removed, there are nonferrous metals such as copper, aluminum, zinc, and stainless steel, and glass, rubber, etc. The nonferrous metals and the rubber, glass, etc. are separated by an air-blast separation or by utilizing the electrical properties thereof and, from the separated nonferrous metals, copper, aluminum, zinc, stainless steel, and other scraps are further separated by a manual selection.
However, there has been a problem that the manual selection of nonferrous metals such as copper, aluminum, zinc, stainless steel needs a troublesome work and the working efficiency is extremely bad.